


Hinata vs sakura in a wrestling match

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Friendship, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata





	Hinata vs sakura in a wrestling match

Sakura and hinata shook hands,hinata wore all grey shorts and a sports bra while sakura was wear all read and pink version of the outfit,sakura was wear mma like gloves and boots with a bit of extra padding,her body was more toned and a has some muscle.

Hinata wore lighter gloves and boots,she also wore kneepads and elbow pads,and her cleavage showed more as usually.

Sakura and and hinata shook hands and back away,holding up their hands and preparation of a lock up.

'Her smile means danger coming,let's see if a few of my old fashion power can keep her off her game.'Sakura tought as both women lock up,sakura unsurprisingly takes hinata to the corner, a slowly breaks the lock up cleanly and backs away.

'There we go,use your power,dont be shy to use it,just need to her use a quarter of her power.'hinata tought and Hops on her toes while sakura does the same, and both women entered a semi crouch stance,and lock up.

Sakura the applies a side headlock and takes her down,cranking on the neck,trying to wipe the smirk off hinata's lips.

Hinata slowly gets up and slowly breaks free and applies a waistlock on sakura's right hand,twisting it to take away sakura's punching power but sakura lays down and kips up and twist breaks free switches it to a waistlock.

"I saw what you did there,hinata,nice form,your strategies arent too shabby."sakura complemented and hinata slips around and applies a waistlock of her own,squeezing breath away from sakura's tummy.

"You power is increasing."hinata gave a complement back and takes sakura down and applies a scissor hold around the head,using her thick thigh muscles to squeeze air,she was using half of her power.

"You sure you want this match?"hinata giggled,tightened her thighs while sakura struggled a bit and slowly lifts the left leg of the hyuuga women and kips up and hinata tries to trip her but sakura stops her and flips her on her belly and applies a front chancery.

"I'm just sizing you up andI'm just using twenty five percent of my power."sakura chuckled as did hinata but hers was cut off as sakura wrenches on the neck.

"Your power and strength are all too predictable when you use them,as for me,I not even trying to strain myself to find a way."hinata showing a hint of arrogance,something that rubbed off from sakura and ino.

"Bullshit!" Sakura does a hands stand and drops her knees on side of hinata's temple as hinata grunts.

Hinata then sees sakura about to do another one and sees in a opening and pushed her off and his up,as sakura got up and grabs hinata's right arm and hinata lays down and kips up vandross behind, kneeling the right leg to take sakura down.

Hinata then wraps in a chin lock as sakura was on her butt,wrenching on her head and neck to wear sakura's strength down.

"Much Bullshit as your confession to my naruto Kunis back when we were teenagers."hinata smiled, tightens her hold on the sakura's neck,sakura trying to find words for a good comeback but sighs,trying to get up,she let's out a chuckle.

"I have to give you that one,hinata."sakura lifted hinata and tosses her to the side,hinata lands on her feet,getting up and sakura tightens her gloves with a cocky smile on her face,eager for a fight.

"Come hinata,test of strength."sakura holding up her left hand,hinata slowly tries to look her hand to keep sakura distracted and hinata tries to kid a kick but sakurad grabs the leg.

"No,no,no."sakura smiles and waged her finger,she let's the leg go and Pat's her right hand for a test of strength and hinata locks one hand and sakura raised the other hand and hinata locks her hand with it.

Sakura tightens the hands and hinata does the same,hinata knew sakura would win this,she wanted to bolster sakura's ego.

Sakura overpowers hinata,causing hinata to grunts and takes her down with a waistlock suplex.

'There we go."hinata smirked and just before the ref starts her count,hinata flips backwards and pulls sakura off her back and applies a body scissors,wrench on on the back.

"Damn hinata,didn't ses that coming."sakura mauled as she hissed in pain,she tries her best to break free while hinata tries taking as much air from her lungs,sakura broke free and flips away.

Hinata flipped away and both women stared each other down.

"Time for me to cut loose."sakura tightens her fists,hinata calmly prepares herself.

"So will i,sakura."hinata smiled.


End file.
